Orion
A spacefaring race of Humanoids with along history, characterized by their green skin. Psychology They watch others carefully, and plot ways to betray or undermine a victor when they’re not looking. They are always glad to risk others for a lucrative cause, and are quite willing to run from a fight they cannot win. As such, they are often condemned “dishonourable” by more rigidly principled races, an accusation they treat with complete indifference. They feel that life is too short to waste on rules or morality, though some are known to hold grudges. Most members of the race, though, treat such vendettas as games rather than true matters of life and death. Language In any language, they enjoy ornate speech and veiled insults. In the Orion language itself, “Orion” is called Kolari. There are two forms of Orion/Kolari in common use. While similar, pronunciations are different. High Orion is musical and lyrical, with flowery terms, precise rules for grammar and careful shades of meaning. Low Orion, however, has more nasal language sounds, broader vowels and is generally much simpler and cruder. Both are harder to learn than they appear. Kolari is full of double meanings, ambiguities, intentionally vague words, and interpretations that depend on context. There are no single words for ‘yes’ or ‘no’, but instead multiple words qualified, for example, as ‘yes, if...’ and ‘no, but...’. It is said to be an excellent debating language, though poor at giving direct answers. It is also a good tongue for swearing. Low Orion has more base words and vile epithets, but High Orion has a sophisticated cursing case that can be used to deliver delicate and elaborate insults in ambiguous terms. These are sometimes in verse, and count as genuine works of art, but are rarely heard by non-Orions. Caj: A great family or clan (plural caju). Cheltol: A term that discreetly translates to ‘capable male student’. Chuulak: A “back country” term for a type of public execution by slow torture, used to deter others Cluros: ‘Cold’ or ‘coolness’. Cluros is an Orion code of conduct. Delbaj: A rank, loosely translating as ‘lieutenant’. Dubi: ‘Slave’. This is a diminutive of dubyal, ‘contractor’. Dubyal: Contractor (plural dubyaln). Etadubran: ‘Contractor-holders’, ‘the obligated’. These are the slave-owners and -drivers. Klong: Literally, “the Wall”; a term for the Klingons. Kohl’ash: A word which means something akin to ‘retreat’. Koledru venaru: Loosely translated, “thieves’ honour”; the code of the Orion Syndicate. Lisk: ‘Associate’. Plounla: Underground cities. Rhadaman: ‘Arch-executive’ (plural rhadamanen). These are business leaders and starship captains, including pirate captains. Uktas bo urndo: ‘Blasters and book-keepers’. A sentiment referring to military and political control versus trade and economic forces. One must fall before the other, though the concept doesn’t specify which. Interstellar Travels Orion traders frequent the Thallonian frontier, including the Kellasian Sector and Xenexian space. Despite the infamous xenophobia of the native culture, some Orions managed to reach worlds in the Thallonian Empire itself. Although the empire had no imports, it did accept the occasional courier, and Orions were quick to take advantage, accepting commissions to ferry goods between outlying colonies. Some of these businessmen also visited underdeveloped pre-warp worlds in the region, like Yakaba. The more ambitious of them aimed in their spare time to exploit any untapped resources they might find. Others were occasionally found on Thallon itself, among the few aliens permitted. They were not allowed entry to the capital, though - not that many Orions would particularly care. Category:Sapient Species